Where She'll Always Be
by De-Irish-Waffle
Summary: Edward visits his mother's grave after four long years. He is overwhelmed with memories that leave him sad and in pain, but there's a certain someone there to comfort him. RoyxEd at the end!


**Hey, everyone who's reading! Thanks for deciding to read this fanfic…that sounds so boring, doesn't it? How about- OH MY GOSH!!! A SPIDER!!!! WITH HIGH HEELS!!! (kills) Heehee, that caught your attention, right? Whatever…..**

**The idea for this fanfic came to me three months ago (right? October.) And I'm deciding to write it down NOW. Dunno why I waited. Ah well, enjoy! And REVIEW!!! You'll get doughnuts….**

**This is my first RoyxEd fanfic (it's slight, but sweet). So be niiiiice. :D It does seem like a TrishaxEd fic, but…..eh……XD It's only in the flashbacks.**

**(Alphonse's POV)**

* * *

It's been a while since brother and I visited our good friend Winry and Aunt Pinako in Resenbool. They've always written, asking us when we'll come visit them, but we never did (too busy on the hunt for the Philosopher's Stone and all). Though once the 134th letter came, it sort of persuaded me to pack my bags and get a one way ticket to Resenbool with brother. It didn't take me _forever_ to get him to visit like it usually did; he actually said just the other day he wanted to take a trip back to our old town. So we are. On the train.

The eagerness and joy I felt when I heard we were leaving was unbelievable. I was so excited! Though I'm worried about Ed. He's been acting strange lately; quieter, too quiescent (SO unlike him). He looks moribund, especially his eyes. The shimmering gleam to them is missing. Brother's really worrying me. Is there something he's not telling me?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**( Edward's POV)**

It's been a long time. Four years, nine months, seventeen days, actually. Since that day….that horrible, haunting day….. of mom's death.

I've never gotten over the fact that she's gone. Whoever loses a loved one never really gets over it, but I never knew that I'd still have strong feelings about it; it seems like she just passed on yesterday, not four years ago. I miss her _so _much. A day doesn't pass when I don't think about mom. Sometimes I cry in the middle of the night, wishing that mom was there to protect me and say it's alright. But she's not. I wish it was like when I was a little kid again….

**FLASHBACK (yay! Flashback time!)**

_" Mommy…………MOMMY!" a five year old Edward Elric cried suddenly, waking up with his heart speedily pumping and cold sweat rolling down his face. His wide, golden eyes scanned the whole room, in search for his mom. Of course, Ed had a nightmare, and what's the one thing a child probably naturally would do afterward? Cry, of course. And that's what he did, calling out for his mother, voice increasing in audibility and fear._

_A moment later, a startled Trisha Elric burst through the bedroom door. She saw her baby Edward screaming for her, tears running down his little face. _

_" Oh, Ed honey," she said, rushing over to her child's bedside and taking him into her warm, assuring embrace. His small body was shaking with a fear she had no knowledge of. He buried his head in his mother's chest. " Sweetie, what's the matter?"_

_" …I…..had a b-bad nightmare, mommy……" he whispered._

_" About what, baby?"_

_" ….Someone c-came…..a-and took you away from me. T-there was a big light a-and y-you were…..were……..GONE!" Edward screamed out his loudest, his voice cracking at the very end. His grip on his mother tightened, still crying his eyes out. _

_Trisha began to stroke the little boy's blonde hair in order to quiet him. " Oh, sweetie," she cooed, " it's alright. You're fine, Edward, I'm here. Shh…" she said lovingly, shifting him onto her knee and started to rock him back and forth. _

_After a while, the tears ceased and little Edward was fast asleep and softly snoring in his mother's arms. Kissing her son on the forehead, Trisha tucked him back into bed. _

_" Don't worry, Edward. I'll always be there for you." _

**END FLASHBACK**

**( Alphonse's POV)**

Wow! Right now it's almost sundown, but we're finally in Resenbool (the train ride was boring; Ed barely spoke, which isn't normal. I really wonder if he's okay?)

" Brother," I began, " are you feeling okay today?" Ed didn't respond. He was staring off into space. Or like he was in a trance. " Ed!" I said louder, waving my metal hand in his face. He shook his head- finally I got his attention!

" Huh? Oh yeah, Al, I'm fine." he quickly replied.

" Are you suuure?" I playfully asked, trying to lightened up the mood.

" YES, AL, NOW GET OFF MY BACK!" Ed shouted, spinning around so we were face to face. I gasped- it was very rare when Ed snaps at me. VERY rare. He instantly regretted it, though- his eyes widened in shock. " Oh man, Al, I'm sorry for snappin'," he apologized.

I accepted the fast apology for now. " It's okay, brother," I happily said. Really other than Ed on my mind, I was _dying _to see Winry and Pinako. " Shall we be on our way to Winry's?"

Edward's response surprised me. " Sure, Al, you go ahead. There's something that I have to do first," he casually said, picking up his brown suitcase and began to walk up the only gravel path in sight to get to the barren city.

I was confused. I thought we were only to go see Winry and Pinako, right? Why did brother have to go to town?…..Was he planning something? " Ed….what are you doing?"

" Just gonna run a few errands. I'll try to be quick, I promise." Ed laughed. He made a smile appear on his seemingly bright face. Sighing, I let him go, while I took the path to the Rockbells. It felt weird to separate from each other.

Is brother hiding something from me? If he is, why isn't he telling me? What could it be?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**( Edward's POV)**

Walking. That's what I've been doing for the past hour. _Walking. _To the only cemetery in Resembool. Though it's worth it. MOM is worth it. I'm visiting her grave today; this is the day she died. That's the reason I wanted to come back. To visit her….my mom. Mom is worth everything.

**FLASHBACK (goody! Another one!)**

_" A…a….ACHOO!" _

_Trisha Elric was sick in bed with the flu. Propped up with pillows and covered with many blankets, she plopped back down on the bed after the powerful sneeze escaped her. Little Edward was there, one of many tissue boxes at hand. _

_Gratefully taking one, she muffled, " Thank you, honey. You don't have to do this, you know. Go play with Alphonse."_

_Ed's smile turned into a frown. " But mommy, you take care of me when I'm sick. Now I take care of you when you're sick." Suddenly Ed reached down onto the floor and picked up a paper pink heart. " This is for you, mommy," Ed explained. " I made it myself. Hope you like it!" he put it in his mother's arms. The heart read:_

_To: Mommy (the BESTEST in the world!) _

_From: Your little man Edward_

_I love you, mommy. I'm glad we have each other. You are the best. Get well._

_Trisha looked up from reading, a huge grin upon her face. " Ed, this is beautiful. I'm going to keep it forever." This won a big smile from Ed. _

_A ding rang off in the kitchen. " Soup's ready! Hope you like it, mommy, it's straight from the can!" And with that, Ed ran off to retrieve his mom soup. _

_Trisha really believed she was given an angel. _

**END FLASHBACK**

**( Normal POV)**

Edward, after an hour of walking up the long single stone path, finally reached his destination: the cemetery. Where Trisha was. His mother.

It didn't take Ed long to locate her gravesite. And when he managed to do so, pulled out….a ring of many different colored flowers out of his suitcase. He gently placed them on her grave with shaking hands.

" There, mom," he whispered, " I know how much you love them."

**FLASHBACK (what's UP with me and flashbacks?! XD)**

_Trisha Elric was now on her death bed, her two young boys holding her hand at her bed side. She knew she was going to leave in a matter of seconds. She had one last command for her oldest son._

_" Edward, would you be a sweetheart and transmute something for your mother? Yes, I know- a ring of flowers would be nice. You see, your father…..always…." her eyes dimmed, " used to make them…. for me."_

_Her grip on her sons' hands weakened; went limp. She was gone. It was then Edward and Alphonse wept._

**END FLASHBACK**

This vivid and last memory with his mother brought tears to the Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes. They flowed down freely and didn't stop. Edward's knees gave out and he went down to the hard ground, sobbing his heart out.

Edward's arms went out, hugging his mother's tombstone, resting his red, hot face upon it. He then sat up and outlined his mother's name that was plainly carved into the gray stone: TRISHA ELRIC.

It was then all the memories Ed had with his mom then came swarming back. His head was filling with remembrance; but this only made him cry harder.

" Oh, mom," he choked out, " why….did you have to leave us? How…..how come you aren't here? BACK TO ME!" Ed shrieked, punching the tombstone with his fist. Gasping at what he just done, however, he began to kiss the grave marker. It was like he thought he punched his actual mother. " I'm sorry…..SO SORRY……" Ed repeated over and over again, running his hands over the thick stone. " It's just…….I miss you…..I love you, you know that, right?"

A second later Edward heard heavy footsteps. Coming towards _him_. Now on alert, the young alchemist sprung up and spun around. Only to come face to face with the one person he never thought he would see at a cemetery: Colonel Roy Mustang.

Gasping out of surprise, Ed began to furiously wipe his stray tears away that still clung to his face. The Colonel shook his head and sighed. " It's okay to cry, you know. You don't have to act so strong all the time."

" Oh, shut up," Ed hissed. He was not in the mood for lectures. " CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M VISITING MY MOTHER?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST BACK OFF FOR ONCE!?" he screamed at the top of his voice. The tears returned once again, spilling over his eyes to form two perfect streams on his face. _Shit…._Ed thought. He turned around so his superior wouldn't see. Even if it was completely obvious.

Mustang sighed. He strolled over to his subordinate and put his hands on the younger alchemist's shoulders. This made Edward tense up, but he didn't shake Mustang off. Either he'd turn around any second and pop Roy in the nose or just didn't have the energy to do a thing.

Looking over Ed's shoulder, Mustang read the inscription on the headstone behind Edward.

TRISHA ELRIC

_So Edward really IS visiting his mother,_ Roy thought. _I forgot….it's been over four years. _The older man peered down at the blonde child, who gazed his dull eyes at the grave marker with longing. Mustang's obsidian eyes softened as he continued to stare at Ed. _Poor kid. I remember when I lost my mother. I should speak to him._

So Mustang slowly spun Edward around. The two were now eye to eye…. well, _almost. _Edward was staring at the ground rather than looking into Mustang's eyes. They still held tears not yet wept. " Edward…..look at me."

But the boy still kept his gaze on the ground, afraid to look his superior in the eyes.

" Edward," the Colonel whispered, gently taking Ed's chin into his hands and lifting it up. _Now _they were eye to eye. " I know it's hard living without a mom. And I know it's very difficult for you, too."

Ed sniffed. " So…your mom's dead, too?"

" Mhmm. Right over there." Mustang nodded his head to one of the gravestones on the other side of the cemetery. " That's the reason I'm here now. Today's her birthday."

" ….Oh," Ed mumbled, head still filled with many thoughts about his own mother. There was a moment of silence between the two. "………Roy?"

Mustang's attention perked up. Edward never used his first name in address. " Yes, Edward?"

" I……I miss her……._so _much." Ed croaked out. " She's…..she's gone. And…..I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!" The poor boy began to cry once again, this time burying his face into Roy's chest. The same way he did to his mother when he was crying or upset.

The sudden change of atmosphere and the affection Ed needed flustered Mustang somewhat. A moment before Ed wanted him to get lost; now Ed was turning to Roy for comfort.

Mustang calculated all this in his mind. _Ed's grown up without a dad, his mother passed away at a young age. I'm thinking Ed needs a parental figure right now. _So Roy tenderly wrapped his arms around the smaller body and began stroking the blonde hair that seemed to glow a magnificent hue in the dark sunlight. "Edward, honey…..it's alright. Don't….don't cry." Mustang cooed. He began to rub Edward's back up and down, hoping these actions might soothe the child.

They did, though the tears remained. Mustang was upset by this. He pulled Ed a little bit away from his body, but still holding on to the boy's shoulders. Ed, listen to me now," Roy sweetly said. " You know the one place your mom will always be?" Edward shook his head in misunderstanding.

Roy Mustang reached out and touched Edward's little beating heart. " In here."

Ed looked down to where Mustang was touching and then looked at him, a small smile beginning to form on his face, brightening his features. This made Roy glad. " Aww, see, there's a smile." Roy said. The two stared at one another's eyes…..and then Edward hugged the older man. " T-thank you, Roy….."

" No problem, kiddo. Just remember that I'll always be there for you."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND END :D**

**So, what do you think?? Love it, hate it? REVIEW ME!!! **


End file.
